


Долгие дни до утра

by Marina_ri



Series: Солнечный ветер [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг: Тони Старк/Стив Роджерс; Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк<br/>Таймлайн: пост-Гражданка<br/>Предупреждения: лоскутное повествование.<br/>Это 2 часть к фику «Час до темноты».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгие дни до утра

Остановись. Остановись. Ты должен! Остановись. Я не позволю тебе. Я не могу позволить тебе. Отступи. Остановись! Хватит! Все! Стоп! Стоп! Не вынуждай меня! Не! Смей! Нападать! Стоп!!! Как ты довел?! Нас! До этого.

Сыворотка в крови — это не только огромная сила, высокая скорость, повышенная выносливость, жизнестойкость и сверхбыстрые реакции. Сыворотка усилила, вздрючила рефлексы, и сейчас все рефлексы, надрываясь, вопят: «Закройся!»

Репульсорные лучи Железного человека способны как отбросить, так и залить огнем плазмы, и Стив не представляет, на что сейчас готов Тони. Никто и никогда не смотрел на Стива с таким разочарованием и болью. Словно он собственными руками снял с Тони кожу. Хотя и тогда бы, кажется, так не смотрел.

Доли секунды растягиваются, инстинкты диктуют правильную тактику боя. Останови любой ценой. Выруби. Убей — вспыхивает рациональным, кроваво-красным. Убей, и все закончится. Убей, пока противник не выстрелил из репульсора, направленного в открытую грудь, не разнес на куски противотанковой ракетой, пока мешкает, закрывая голову, пока смотрит так, словно уверен — ты не остановишься. Пойдешь до конца. Завершишь бой.

Стив читает в залитых кровью глазах Старка ожидание приговора. Ожидание последнего удара, который снесет ему голову.

Это страшно. Невыносимо. Старк не стреляет.

И Стив всаживает щит в реактор, пробивает броню.

Противник нейтрализован. Тони… Тони не может пошевелиться.

Но может добить в спину. Сказать то, о чем гудит каждая сорванная в бою мышца, каждый скрученный нерв:

— Не заслужил. Щит не твой.

Баки тяжело наваливается на плечо. Теперь его наконец-то можно увести, защитить. Спасти.

Стив не помнит подобной слабости в своем безотказном теле — кажется, будто старый друг весит больше, чем броня Железного человека. Стив снова — слабак, которому никогда не хватит сил на победу. И уж, конечно, никакой он не спаситель.

Перед тем, как вывести Баки с разрушенной базы, Стив оставляет щит, соглашаясь с Тони. Не заслужил.

Когда он видит флаер африканского короля, у него нет сил даже на удивление. Т’Чала подводит связанного Земо к их самолету и говорит:

— Ваканда. Доставьте его в Ваканду. Я укрою вас. Допрошу Земо, затем передам его американскому правительству. Координаты у вас в бортовом компьютере.

Его одноместный флаер-стелс бесшумно взлетает и мгновенно скрывается в белесом небе. Баки на месте второго пилота наваливается на стекло и закрывает глаза.

Стив ждет, когда пробьется сигнал. Наташа. Наташа. Кажется, он зовет ее вслух.

— ...твою мать, Стив! — раздается сквозь помехи знакомый голос. — Где ты?  
— Тони, — говорит Стив. Слишком тихо, она не услышит. — Тони! Забери Тони. Заберите его.  
—...что с ним? ...где вы?  
— Я скину координаты.  
—...ограничен ресурс. ...я… под следствием.  
— Отправь Вижна! Скажи Вижну, Нат. И Пятнице. Больше никому, слышишь? Заберите его. Пожалуйста.  
— Он жив? — необыкновенно чисто вдруг прорывается сквозь эфир голос Наташи, и Стив не знает, что ответить.

 

***  
Ванда гладит пальцами шею. Ошейник со встроенной взрывчаткой не оставил следа, но ведьма смотрит в никуда остановившимся взглядом, сквозь сжатые губы мычит какую-то плавную мелодию и все водит и водит по коже пальцами, в которых прячется морок, ядерная сила, смерть.

Клинт недоверчиво сверлит тяжелым взглядом затылок пилота из армии Т’Чалы, Сэм всем своим видом требует объяснений, а Скотт Лэнг роется в бортовом холодильнике и болтает через плечо:

— Отлично сработано, Капитан, веселая спасательная операция, но где же подарки узникам? Тут что, даже бутылки пива не найдется?

Разочарованный, Скотт плюхается на скамью возле Клинта.

— Ну и чего он ждет? — спрашивает Клинт.  
— Кто? — удивляется Скотт.  
— Старк.

Прямой взгляд Клинта царапает кожу.

— Чего не нападает? Опаздывать на вечеринку — не в стиле мистера Старка. 

Скотт ерошит волосы надо лбом.

— Думаете, за нами пошлют Железного человека? — он прилипает носом к иллюминатору.  
— Старк — подстилка правительства, — жестко отвечает Клинт, и Стив сжимает пальцы в кулак. — Уверен, он уже включил праздничную иллюминацию и мчит сюда.  
— Стоп, — Сэм осаживает Клинта и смотрит, смотрит на Стива. — Кэп, что происходит? Старк обещал помочь вам с Барнсом. Обещал прийти как друг.

Стив сглатывает шершавый мерзкий ком в горле и отвечает:

— Так и было.  
— И что же случилось? — ядовито интересуется Клинт. — Где же наш мудрый оракул? Почему с нами нет великого защитника закона?

Бартона просто выкручивает злостью. Стив должен, обязан им все объяснить, но слова подбираются не те, не те.

— Он пришел один, — говорит он, стараясь утихомирить Клинта хотя бы взглядом. — Пришел помочь. Но потом… Потом всплыли некоторые факты.  
— Так Старк нам друг или враг? — в лоб спрашивает Скотт Лэнг.

Они ждут ответа, даже Ванда выныривает из своего полузабытья и с любопытством склоняет голову к плечу.

Стив должен им. Каждому из них. Должен сказать правду. Он разглядывает свои ботинки и честно говорит:

— Не знаю.

Клинт хлопает по коленям ладонями и поднимается, идет в хвост самолета, к передатчику.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает ему в спину Сэм.  
— Мне нужно связаться с Лорой. И даже не вздумайте мне помешать.  
— Клинт, это опасно. За твоей семьей могут следить, — пытается урезонить Стив, но точно знает: бесполезно.  
— У нас свои примочки. Защищенный канал. Отвалите все!

Никто из них до сих пор не спросил, куда летит самолет.

Клинт возвращается через пять минут. Стив привычно сканирует своего бойца, определяет настрой. Клинт удивительно спокоен.

— Думаю, можно расслабиться насчет Старка, — говорит он. — Лора и дети… Он перевез их в Канаду. Устроил там убежище в горах. Лора говорит — отличный дом. Будем пролетать над Канадой — я схожу. А вы куда?

Скотт, Сэм и Ванда выжидательно смотрят на Стива.

— Мы вне закона. Нам нельзя в Штаты.  
— Ваканда? — Клинт кивает на пилота.  
— Ваканда, — подтверждает Стив.

Глаза Ванды затуманиваются, она касается пальцами шеи чуть пониже уха и возвращается к своей мелодии. Скотт матерится. Сэм обреченно кивает и постукивает по скамье сжатым кулаком.

 

***  
— Капитан Роджерс?

Стив оборачивается и кивком приветствует короля Ваканды. Последние дни Стив все больше времени проводит, оглядывая из высоких окон высокотехнологичного небоскреба африканские джунгли. В сумерках, если прикрыть глаза, ему чудятся отблески огней в чаще леса. Напоминает Нью-Йорк, и Стив представляет, что он в башне Мстителей. В комнате Тони, похожей на яхту. 

— Хотел показать вам кое-что.

Т’Чала приглашающим жестом указывает Стиву на кресло, стоящее напротив прозрачного журнального стола. Прямо из стола он вызывает виртуальными кнопками голографический экран. Стив видит цифры и графики. Похожие экраны регулярно листал Тони.

— Что это, Ваше Величество?  
— График акций. Биржевые колебания.  
— Я не очень силен в финансах, — признается Стив.  
— Видите линии? Это скачки акций «Старк Индастрис» за последнюю неделю.  
— Почему вы показываете это мне? У компании Старка тяжелые времена?  
— Совсем не обязательно. Рынок акций всегда работал с инсайдерской информацией, мистер Роджерс. И в настоящее время — по инсайдерской информации — «Старк Индастрис» планирует не продлевать контракты с правительством США. Заморозить договоры на поставки и обслуживание робототехники. Спутниковых и энергетических систем. Возможно, это просто слухи.  
— И что это означает?

Т’Чала мягким движением пальцев сбрасывает экраны. Цифры и графики пропадают, растворяются в стеклянной поверхности стола.

— Это может означать, мистер Роджерс, что ваш друг торгуется.

Мысль простая, она на поверхности, совсем близко, но Стив чувствует, как неотвратимо тупеет. Он не может сделать простой вывод, только протяни руку — и вот он.

— За что торгуется? — спрашивает Стив.  
— За вас, — коротко отвечает Т’Чала.

Король собирается уходить, и Стив торопливо поднимается вслед за ним. И спрашивает зачем-то, заранее зная ответ:

— Думаете, на него могут повесить ответственность за наши… за мои действия? Сделать его крайним?

Король кидает взгляд в окно, на огромную статую Черной пантеры, которая веками хранит народ Ваканды. Вряд ли он знает планы правительства другой страны, но он все же политик. В отличие от Стива. Когда начинает казаться, что Т’Чала уже не ответит, тот произносит:

— Ваш друг остался один на этой войне. Но, уверяю вас, мистер Старк сможет за себя постоять.  
— Кэп! — слышится голос Сэма с другого конца коридора. — О, простите, Ваше Величество. Мы искали капитана Роджерса.

Они подходят втроем, его люди, его команда. Большой и средний палец у Ванды теперь всегда сжаты, словно она ни на секунду не хочет выпускать из рук свою энергию, словно готова атаковать в любой момент. Скотт непривычно серьезен.

— Мы закончили разговор, господа. Я ухожу, вы можете пообщаться со своим капитаном.

Ванда усаживается на стол, скрестив ноги, Скотт и Сэм разваливаются в креслах.

— Давайте решим, что дальше, — говорит Сэм. — Мы не можем отсиживаться здесь вечность.  
— Мне нужно домой, к Кэсси, — запальчиво говорит Скотт. — Это моя дочь, и вряд ли Старк позаботится о ней. Мы должны хотя бы попытаться вернуть наши честные… ну ладно, относительно честные имена.  
— Кэп, ты же не собираешься провести тут всю жизнь в ожидании, пока появится какой-нибудь очередной сумасшедший ученый и сможет обезвредить бомбу в голове Барнса? — уточняет Сэм.  
— Методика Старка могла бы помочь, — замечает Ванда. — Ну та. По работе с воспоминаниями. Он показывал мне.  
— Нет, — резко прерывает Стив Алую Ведьму. — Нет. Мы не станем привлекать Старка, чтобы помочь Баки. И вы правы, нам нужен план.  
— Телефон, — говорит Скотт.  
—...нормальный продуманный план, чтобы вернуться…  
— Кэп, у тебя телефон звонит! — перебивает Скотт, и Стив застывает.

У него нет телефона. Разве что…

Он лезет в карман куртки, рука застревает, он дергает так сильно, что рвет подкладку. Откидывая крышку аппарата, он кричит в трубку, словно оказывается не в сороковых даже, а в начале двадцатого века, и надо доораться до телефонистки:

— Алло! Алло!  
— Капитан.

Голос Старка звучит отстраненно и очень ровно. Стив, сам не соображая, что делает, быстро идет по коридору, сбегая от своей команды.

— Тони, — выдыхает он в трубку, прислоняясь лбом к холодному стеклу и слепо глядя на иссиня-грозовые тучи, собирающиеся над джунглями.

— Ребята в порядке? — спрашивает Тони.  
— Да. Они в норме. Спасибо за семью Бартона. Тони… Как ты?

Он позвонил. Позвонил. Грудь сдавливает, и сложно вдохнуть.

— Нормально, — сухо отмахивается от вопроса Тони. — Я хотел сказать… Вы можете возвращаться.

Бу-бух, бу-бух. Сердце превращается в Халка, бьется изнутри о грудную клетку. Скоро протаранит.

— Как?..  
— Пятница скинет тебе официальное подтверждение, — по-деловому продолжает Тони. — Прошло закрытое рассмотрение дела сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. В свете новых данных и признания, полученного от Земо, с вас сняты все обвинения. Конечно, общественное мнение на раз не изменишь, но я поработаю с прессой. Правда, сержанту Барнсу придется пройти психиатрическое обследование…  
— Баки в криокамере, Тони. Это было его решение.  
— Меня это не касается, — резко обрывает Тони. — Скажи команде: они могут вернуться домой. Могут вернуться на базу, если…

Стив слышит пустую тишину, Тони не сглатывает, не откашливается.

—...если захотят.  
— Тони, постой! Не отключайся.

Стив прижимает ладонь к стеклу в глупой попытке дотянуться до Нью-Йорка через тысячи миль, сквозь стену хлынувшего тропического дождя. Он не собирается юлить.

— Я ждал твоего звонка.  
— А какой был смысл звонить раньше? — с легким налетом удивления отвечает Старк. — Раньше мне нечего было тебе сказать.  
— Ответь. Что тебе пришлось сделать, чтобы вернуть нас?

Стив, кажется, вышибет плечом стекло и рухнет прямо в джунгли, если Тони сейчас повесит трубку.

— Ты шантажировал правительство Соединенных Штатов? Пригрозил им разорвать все контракты? Лишить их технологий?  
— У тебя свои методы ведения войны, у меня свои, — лаконично отвечает Тони. — Всего хорошего, Капитан.

Ванда крутит на кончиках пальцев магическую сферу, разглядывая ее отражение в стекле журнального столика, и спрашивает в воздух:

— Могу я остаться здесь? На этой земле особая магия.

Скотт Лэнг ухмыляется облегченно и радостно:

— Да я по-любому собирался в Штаты, меня все равно никто не заметил бы на паспортном контроле, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Сэм выглядит так, как все солдаты, которым объявили, что они возвращаются домой.

Стив настолько крепко сжимает в пальцах телефон, что корпус, похоже, сейчас треснет.

 

***  
Сэм отличный сосед. Он не задает лишних вопросов, не спрашивает, когда Стив планирует съехать, не оставляет на ноуте открытыми сайты с арендой жилья. Сэм получает обратно свою работу и продолжает проводить встречи с солдатами, вернувшимися к гражданской службе.

Несколько раз Стив посещает группы и слушает, как Сэм говорит с мужчинами и женщинами, не способными найти себя на гражданке, о вине и сожалениях, о багаже, который каждый приносит с войны.

— Не хочешь выступить перед ребятами?  
— И что сказать? — усмехается Стив. — «Я Капитан Америка, и я облажался»?  
— Вообще-то, я имел в виду — выступить не как солдат с ПТСР, а как чувак, который сумел адаптироваться, перепрыгнув через полвека. Только, похоже, тебе самому неплохо бы походить на встречи групп поддержки.

Стив смеется и отмахивается, а потом проводит ночь без сна, исповедуясь потолку: «Я Стив Роджерс, и я почти прикончил своего друга». «Я Стив Роджерс, и я застрял».

Он не может заставить себя вернуться в башню. Встретиться со Старком. Извиниться. Это лицемерно — извиняться за то, во что верил. Извиняться за то, что повторил бы все в точности. Не смог бы иначе.

Через месяц после возвращения в Нью-Йорк Стив перед сном начинает разговаривать со Старком. Он кладет телефон на матрас возле подушки и говорит вслух:

— Спокойной ночи, Тони. Мне жаль, что я тебя ранил. Мне действительно очень жаль.

На следующую ночь он говорит:

— Тебе бы понравилось в Ваканде. Там есть шахты по добыче вибраниума. Тебе было бы интересно. А, может, нет. Зачем тебе шахты? Там красивые леса. Я хотел вернуться к рисованию, но не смог достать карандашей привычной мягкости.

Утром на холодильнике он находит записку от Сэма: «Твоя очередь мыть посуду. Ты разговариваешь во сне. Обратись к специалисту, чувак. Ко мне».  
На следующую ночь Стив шепчет:

— Я смертельно скучаю, Тони. Прости, что так тихо. Сэм думает, я спятил.

Утром на холодильнике прилеплено: «Сходи на пробежку».  
Стив усмехается, оставляет приписку: «Слушаюсь, док» и надевает спортивные брюки.

В Центральном парке мокрые дорожки. Стив начинает свой маршрут, и через три километра видит впереди мужскую фигуру в толстовке с поднятым капюшоном. Только когда он обгоняет бегуна слева и оставляет далеко позади, его осеняет вспышкой: Старк.

Стив останавливается резко, словно в стену впилился. И оборачивается, завороженно наблюдая, как Тони приближается.

Капюшон его черной толстовки надвинут до самых глаз, половину лица скрывают очки с фиолетовыми стеклами. Наушников не видно, но вполне вероятно, что Тони слушает музыку.

Пробегая мимо Стива, Тони смотрит прямо на него и кивает:

— Капитан.

И, как ни в чем не бывало, бежит дальше.

Стив отмирает, догоняет его и пристраивается рядом. Тело требует развить скорость, дать привычную нагрузку, но Стив не собирается следовать за рефлексами. Больше не собирается.

— Тони. Не знал, что ты бегаешь, — говорит Стив.  
— Врачи считают, для сердца полезно, — отвечает дежурной банальностью Тони. Или не дежурной?  
— Врачи? У тебя что-то с сердцем?  
— Пока, Капитан, хорошо поболтали, — говорит Тони и резко уходит с дорожки на газон.

Стив видит, как он подхватывает свой рюкзак, лежащий у дерева, достает на ходу бутылку с водой и направляется в сторону озера.

На следующий день Стив отправляется в Центральный парк с первыми лучами солнца. Тони появляется через два часа. Бросает рюкзак под дерево и выходит на дорожку, цепляя на нос очки.

Стив подходит к нему и едва сдерживается, чтобы не коснуться.

— Рад, что ты все же принял мое приглашение на пробежку, — говорит Стив.

Тони начинает бег.

— Какое приглашение? А. То. Да. Это было давно.

Давно — какое-то неверное слово.

Тони, спящий на коленях Стива, расслабленный Тони, Тони — жаркий, как печь, плывущий от желания. Раскрытый нараспашку каждую ночь, соблазняющий каждым словом и жестом. Их безумная неделя, за которую Стив пытался наверстать все свои неслучившиеся за жизнь свидания, пытался возместить Тони все его бессонные ночи.

Пока они не нашли Рамлоу. Пока Стив не завалил операцию в Лагосе. Пока в башне Мстителей не появился Росс с договором.

Не «давно». Просто не с ними.

Стив думал, что не заслужил даже воспоминаний. Да только теперь, при виде Тони, тело и мозг идут врассинхрон, вразброд. От близости Старка знакомо пылает кожа жаждой прикосновений.

— Воды? — спрашивает Тони на третьем круге и, не оборачиваясь, идет к рюкзаку. Садится под дерево на корточки и достает пластиковую бутылку. Ставит на траву перед Стивом.

Пить не хочется, но Стив не может отказаться. Он делает несколько глотков и протягивает бутылку Тони, но тот стаскивает с затылка капюшон и говорит:

— Поставь. Я не беру вещи из рук.

И Стиву хочется выть.

На лбу Тони видны застарелые следы, посветлевшие шрамы, которые оставила разбитая щитом броня.

Вечером Стив привычно кладет телефон возле подушки и говорит:

— Знаешь, у способностей Ванды до сих пор остается двадцатипроцентный фактор ненадежности. Вероятность допустить ошибку напрямую зависит от ее физического и душевного состояния. Не знаю, зачем я тебе это говорю. Я волнуюсь за нее, Тони. Я волнуюсь за тебя. Был рад увидеться. Надеюсь, мы встретимся завтра.

Когда утром Стив приходит в Центральный парк, Старк уже бегает. Он коротко кивает и не отшатывается, когда Стив случайно задевает его локтем во время бега.

Их молчаливые совместные пробежки продолжаются еще два дня, а на третий Старк не приходит.

Стив ждет его до самого обеда, ощущая себя персонажем какой-то глупейшей романтической комедии, а потом идет в квартиру Сэма и собирает вещи.

Его ключ-карта от Башни Мстителей исправно работает во всех помещениях.

— Добро пожаловать домой, капитан Роджерс, — приветствует его искин. Это явно не Пятница, у него незнакомый голос. Слишком высокий, мальчишеский. 

Комната Стива нетронута, и он позволяет себе растянуться на кровати поверх покрывала, просто чтобы вспомнить ощущения. Глядя в высокий светлый потолок, он также вспоминает, что матрас для его кровати выбирал Старк. Самый жесткий.

Башня угнетающе пуста, но на кухне Стив находит Вижна, занятого чем-то странным. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что он вырезает из картофеля розы. Рядом на блюде расположилась птица, сделанная из тыквы.

— Рад вас видеть, Капитан, — приветствует его андроид.  
— Здравствуй, Вижн. Это… это что?  
— Мне стало интересно познать суть творчества, мистер Роджерс. Это называется карвинг. Украшения из овощей и фруктов.

Невозможно понять, действительно ли он рад видеть Стива.

— Эм… Здорово, — кивает Стив. — Странно, что ты выбрал такую своеобразную область творчества, но… почему бы и нет. Где мистер Старк?  
— Мистер Старк вчера днем улетел в свой особняк. 

Стив некоторое время смотрит, как андроид управляется с ножом, вырезая лепестки из сырой картошки, и потом все же спрашивает:

— Как он?

Вижн не отвечает. Он берет нож для колки льда и делает на кожуре тыквы разрезы. Вероятно, они должны обозначать перья.

— Ванда просила передать, что сожалеет, — говорит Стив.

Андроид смотрит сквозь него прозрачным взглядом и кивает, не благодаря, а словно обозначая, что услышал.

Стив возвращается в свою комнату и спрашивает в никуда:

— Эй… парень… Поможешь мне купить билеты на самолет до Малибу?  
— Конечно, мистер Роджерс, — с энтузиазмом откликается искин.

 

***  
Особняк до сих пор ремонтируется после ракетной атаки. Или Старк снова перестраивает резиденцию? Из-за строительной пыли, стоящей рыжим туманом над верхушкой скалы, Стив даже не может как следует разглядеть Тихий океан.

Он никогда не был у Старка дома. Четкие геометрические формы, стекло и железобетон удивляют архитектурной легкостью. Здание словно растет из скалы над морем, и в другое время Стив попытался бы его нарисовать.

Он понятия не имеет, как войти, возле дверей не видно звонка, но высокое стекло само отъезжает в сторону, пропуская Стива внутрь. Он стоит посреди широкого холла и прислушивается к звукам тяжелой электронной индустриальной музыки, которая звучит, кажется, откуда-то из-под земли.

Стив по привычке достает телефон и запускает приложение: узнать, что он слышит. Мэрлин Мэнсон, «Sweet Dreams». Слова кажутся знакомыми, и раньше они, похоже, звучали менее мрачно. В этом веке вечно кто-то кого-то перепевает.

«Everybody's looking for something» — с маниакально-вывороченным надрывом орет-поет мужской голос.

Стив ощущает себя вором, прокравшимся в чужое жилище.

— Пятница, где мистер Старк? — на пробу спрашивает Стив.

Вместо ответа музыка обрушивается ему на голову, забивает уши. Тони поднимается по лестнице в холл, и пилящие, воющие и дребезжащие звуки следуют за ним.

Кажется, солиста сейчас вывернет наизнанку. Кажется, Стива стошнит вместе с ним. Он падает в раздирающий на части крик и тут же резонирует с чужим вкрадчивым шепотом, жуткая музыка и слова тащат за собой.

Тони молча останавливается у лестницы и просто смотрит на Стива через холл. Стив не здоровается — бесполезно, слишком громко. 

И Старк стреляет.

Стив не успевает заметить в его руках никакого оружия, на нем нет перчаток, но тело мощным импульсом отбрасывает к стеклянной двери. Стив оказывается распят, его руки и ноги разведены в стороны и крепко приклеены к стеклу, не вырваться. 

Музыка резко глохнет, и Старк победно выбрасывает вверх кулак:

— Есть!

В его ладони зажато что-то похожее на мягкую красную перчатку.

Тони приближается прогулочным развязным шагом и становится так близко, что — если Стив слегка выгнется — он коснется грудью его груди. Пропитанное виски дыхание Тони оседает на губах. От него пахнет паленой резиной и горячим металлом.

Тони с довольным видом оглядывает руки и ноги Стива, протягивает пальцы и почти касается неподдающихся липких пут.

— Знакомая дрянь, — говорит Стив, тщетно пытаясь вырваться.  
— А то! Веб-шутеры, — Тони отступает на пару шагов и демонстрирует перчатку. — Пацан сам изобрел. Пытаюсь улучшить скорость выпуска паутины, точность и технологические характеристики.  
— Может, отпустишь? — интересуется Стив.  
— Не, — пренебрежительно машет рукой Тони. — И тебе дергаться не советую. Прочность паутины на разрыв эквивалентна пятидесяти четырем килограммам на квадратный миллиметр сечения. Этой штукой можно связать Халка!

В голове просчитываются варианты освобождения и процент вероятности того, что Старк его теперь просто прикончит.

— О, Кэп, твое лицо сейчас… Это бесценно! — фыркает Тони. — Не ссы, Роджерс, у паутины есть существенный недостаток. Это полимерный клей. Скоро нити разрушатся, потеряют силу и испарятся.  
— А что случится до того, как они испарятся? — осторожно спрашивает Стив.

У Тони на губах расцветает хищная ухмылка, такая знакомая, дразнящая, обещающая неповторимую ночь и острое, слишком яркое удовольствие. Стив с ужасом понимает, что его тело неумолимо реагирует на Старка, член набухает и неудобно выгибается в брюках.

Старк оглядывает Стива медленно, внимательно, раздевает взглядом и снова приближается. Приподнимаясь на носках, он бормочет в губы:

— Есть много сценариев, Роджерс. Так много возможностей. Зачем ты приехал?

Старк отшвыривает в сторону перчатку и резко меняет тон. Его голос дребезжит, скрипит железом, как недавние звуки тяжелой музыки. Обжигает льдом.

— Хотел увидеться. Хотел поговорить.  
— Говори, — равнодушно разрешает Тони и отходит к лестнице, садится на нижнюю ступеньку.

Всего-то и нужно — разбить затылком стекло. Стив даже не пытается.

— Может, подойдешь ближе? — интересуется он. Тело до сих пор ломает, палит несвоевременным желанием. — Не хочу орать на весь твой особняк.  
— Мне здесь вполне комфортно, Роджерс. Можешь не орать, у меня нормальный слух.

Ладно.

— Ты не пришел на пробежку, — говорит Стив.  
— И что? Это не было свиданием, а я, знаешь, и свидания иногда пропускаю.  
— Я был на базе.  
— Знаю, Вижн сообщил, что ты вернулся. Ты же вернулся?  
— Если ты не против.  
— Я здесь ни при чем, Роджерс. Это база Мстителей. Пока есть хоть один…  
— Тони, — перебивает Стив. И говорит очевидное, говорит банальную правду, слушая, как взлетают эхом ненужные слова под высокий потолок: — Я не мог позволить тебе убить. Ты бы убил его, Тони.

Где-то снаружи стальной бур сверлит бетон. Где-то внизу, вероятно, в мастерской Старка, заводится сам собой знакомый звук — треск виниловой пластинки. Переходящий, впрочем, в бульканье металлического листа, визг пилы и снова: «Sweet dreams are made of this».

Старк поднимается на ноги и медленно приближается к Стиву. На запястье матово блестит браслет, и Старку ничего не стоит раскрыть его в металлическую перчатку. Он останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки и говорит:

— Да. Убил бы.

Стив все еще в Сибири. Он все еще смотрит в затянутые дымкой душевной боли глаза Старка.

— Потому что на самом деле, — продолжает Старк и смотрит не мигая так, словно готов зубами вырвать у Стива кадык, — ...потому что на самом деле я хотел убить тебя. И не мог.

Старк отклоняется назад и вскидывает руку. Из репульсора вырывается луч света, и Стив чувствует жар. Старк вырезает по периметру стекло и толкает Стива в грудь, так что он падает на спину. Стекло под ним разбивается вдребезги, и Старк хватает его перчаткой за щиколотку, втаскивает в дом.

У Стива теперь свободны руки и ноги, но он не пытается сопротивляться. К тому же у него все еще за каким-то чертом стоит.

Сквозь разбитую дверь в дом врываются звуки стройки.

— Вставай, — говорит Старк. — Пошли в лабораторию, там тихо.

Там не тихо.

Когда Стив спускается за Тони в подвал, Мэрлин Мэнсон, к счастью, замолкает.

Мастерская Тони похожа и не похожа на его мастерскую в Башне. Здесь больше железок, отверток. Там Тони скорее ученый, а здесь… Здесь все как в гараже. Он механик. 

Тони шарит по столу, отшвыривает какую-то плату, под ней оказывается стакан. Второй он достает из железного ящика для инструментов и разливает виски из полупустой бутылки. Стив даже не спорит.

Алкоголь бесполезно щиплет за язык, царапает горло.

Тони в три глотка осушает стакан, облизывает нижнюю губу и говорит:

— Не думай, что я не понимаю. Барнс — оружие. Как те боеголовки с моим именем, которые уничтожали дома и мирные поселения.  
— Вряд ли тебе от этого легче, — глухо говорит Стив и отставляет стакан.

Тони запрокидывает голову и выдает в потолок какой-то странный смешок.

— Знаешь, когда мне стало легче? До этого блядского договора…

Он наступает, от него в сторону Стива движется волна горячего воздуха. Всплывает, проявляется картинкой из книжки, старая ассоциация. Ифрит. Дух огня. Только сейчас он, похоже, жжет сам себя.

— Впервые за хер знает сколько времени, — говорит Тони. — Было легче. С тобой.

Стив чувствует, как по шее бежит капля пота.

— Да ладно, Роджерс. Ты и сам видел. Я подсел.

Старк сейчас выглядит как те солдаты в группе поддержки, с которыми занимается Сэм. Не хочет, но выворачивает душу.

Он снова приближается и слегка ударяет Стива кулаком в область сердца:

— Подсел на это.

Следующий удар приходится в солнечное сплетение.

— На это. И на это.

Старк рывком опускает руку вниз и сжимает член Стива, натягивающий брюки.

— О да, Кэп, — кривится в жесткой ядовитой ухмылке Старк. — О да. Вот это мощь.

Стив не понимает себя, не понимает, как может так неуместно возбуждаться сейчас. 

Старк отпускает его и отходит к столу, разливает по новой, и говорит, говорит, занавешивается камуфляжем слов. 

— Ты же в курсе, Кэп, я плохо играю в команде. Знаешь, что Наташа не рекомендовала брать меня в проект «Мстители»? Такую характеристику накатала, закачаешься. Завидую тогдашнему себе. А потом случился Локи. Читаури. И ты. Ты говорил все эти правильные слова. Плечом к плечу. Вместе. Ты показал мне дивный новый мир, где кулак сильнее пальцев.  
— А потом Земо разжал наш кулак и переломал пальцы по одному, — говорит еле слышно Стив.  
— Земо. Ну да.

Старк прав в своем скепсисе. Они справились и без всякого Земо.

Им и чинить.

У Старка напряжены мышцы, он весь как взведенный курок. Он одет в своем любимом странном стиле — футболка на футболку, у одной из них длинные, а у другой короткие рукава, и заляпанный машинным маслом трикотаж натягивается на плечах, трещит на бицепсах. Пальцы белеют, стиснутые на стакане, и Стив готов услышать звон разбитого стекла. Старк до сих пор смотрит, как будто бьет.

Его так не отпустит.

— Эй, помнишь, как мы познакомились?  
— Господи, Роджерс, в каком паршивом бульварном романе ты вычитал эту пошлую фразу? — вскидывается Старк, кривится и закатывает глаза.  
— Ты обещал дать мне в морду. Пересчитать зубы. Ну так давай.  
— Чего?  
— Вмажь мне, Тони. Тебе надо.

От того, как темнеют глаза Старка, собственное «надо» становится почти нестерпимым.

Старк отставляет стакан и наступает, оказываясь снова так близко, что тянет в яйцах от смеси его запахов.

— Думаешь, мне слабо выбить твои идеальные зубы, Роджерс? Думаешь, мне разрешение нужно? — скалится Старк, и его ярость разом плещется через край, искажает черты.

Стив против воли сглатывает и облизывает губы. И тут же ощущает, как влага на губах становится соленой и вязкой. Нижнюю челюсть ошпаривает резкой болью, и приходится ухватиться за край стола.

Стив сплевывает кровь и поднимает на Старка взгляд, ожидая второй затрещины. Вместо удара Стива сметает жестким поцелуем.

Во рту горчит, пальцы Старка на шее сзади то ли привлекают к себе, то ли пытаются придушить, он кусает разбитую губу, похабно толкается языком в рот. Он по-хозяйски дергает молнию на брюках Стива, нагло стягивает его трусы и сжимает член так, что хочется одновременно и попросить об осторожности и потребовать, чтобы продолжал.

Когда Старк с силой бьет в грудь и Стив откидывается спиной на стол, слышится грохот падающих железок и отверток. Стекло тоже звенит — Старк таки смахнул стакан, да и бутылку. Стив лихорадочно сбрасывает ботинки, брюки Старк стягивает с него беззастенчиво и с треском.

Он сам не раздевается. Даже не снимает джинсов. Только расстегивает ширинку, сплевывает в ладонь и несколько раз проводит вверх-вниз по своему члену. Он уже готов — Стив помнит, как выглядит его перевитый веной ствол, возбужденный, побагровевший от прилива крови. Рот наполняется слюной.

Старк учил Стива сосать ему, смеялся незло, говорил про мороженое и щедро, всем телом демонстрировал, как ему нравится, как он любит. Водил осторожными пальцами по губам Стива, когда тот насаживался ртом на член, толкался за щеку, смотрел восторженно и жарко, любовался — смущал ужасно.

Сейчас он тяжело наваливается сверху, лапает между ног, оттягивает мошонку, так что Стив шипит от ноющей боли, а потом стонет от того, как Старк стискивает его, как жестко дергает по члену кулаком.

У Старка исступленный взгляд и изломанный, до одури сногсшибательно-красный рот. Он тяжело дышит и смотрит, смотрит, продолжает бить взглядом. На несколько секунд его руки пропадают, и сам он отклоняется. Стив привстает на локтях и видит, как Старк лезет в задний карман. Из упаковки из-под конфет «тик-так» вытряхивает два шарика — синий и красный.

Он подбрасывает их на ладони и сжимает в кулаке, свободной рукой снова стискивая Стива крепко, на грани боли. Стив разводит колени, цепляется за взгляд Старка глаза в глаза и хрипит:

— Давай же. Растают. Ну?

Бесстыжие, бесцеремонные пальцы Старка всаживаются в Стива, вталкивают шарики, и внутри почти сразу становится жарко и влажно. Старк не собирается рассусоливать и тратить время на подготовку. А если и собирается…

— Тони. Возьми.

Тони давится вдохом, упирается лбом в плечо Стива, елозит по пылающей головке большим пальцем, полирует, нестерпимо приближая оргазм. И раскрывает неуступчивые мышцы, входит одним неотвратимым жестким движением. И абсолютно не дает привыкнуть.

В первый раз, когда Тони захотел, а Стив решился без раздумий, он, кажется, побывал на небесах. Тогда Тони вылизал его всего, заставляя краснеть и выть, насаживаясь на язык. Стив оставил синяки на собственной заднице, пока раскрывал себя для языка Тони, растягивался для него и боролся с непрошеным стыдом. Со стыдом, который бесил и одновременно заводил Тони до настоящей трясучки, до того, что он, язва и трепло, забывал слова, захлебывался воздухом и нес полную околесицу. Когда Тони натянул его, не было даже оттенка боли, таким Стив тогда был готовым, распаренным, скользким.

Сейчас все не так, и внутри кажется слишком много, слишком полно, и растянутые вокруг члена мышцы жгуче щиплет. Когда Старк таранит в самое нутро, перемешивая каждым ударом боль и удовольствие, Стив подбрасывает бедра навстречу и крепко стискивает пальцы на краю стола.

Старк трахает, не давая передышек и послаблений, прицельно бьет в ноющий центр, откуда резкое удовольствие расходится по всему телу, хлесткими волнами ударяет в яйца и член, разбегается сладкими мурашками по коже.

Стив весь сконцентрирован на ощущениях, он зажмуривается и проваливается в удовольствие, ловит все оттенки боли и бешеного кайфа. Но ему мало, ему совсем недостаточно, он должен видеть Тони.

Он открывает глаза и упирается в чумной, бешеный, исступленный взгляд Тони. Тот смотрит Стиву в лицо с неистовой смесью обреченности и ярости и бьет, бьет внутрь, взнуздывает и дрочит член.

Когда Стив тянется к его губам, Тони обрушивается на него со стоном и, окончательно раздирая на части смесью грубости и нежности, кладет на его щеку ладонь.

Стив целует его жесткий рот, притискивает к себе за шею и подается на член, дурея от того, как идеально они попадают друг в друга, как чувствуют ритм. Даже сейчас.

Движения Тони становятся мягче, он уже не бьет внутрь, а толкается глубже-глубже-глубже, кулак на члене скользит не так сухо, и Стив ощущает, как на головке выступают крупные капли. Тони собирает их пальцами, размазывает по члену. Смотрит пристально, гулко сглатывает, мучительно сводит брови и зажмуривается.

Стив двумя руками обнимает его за шею, запускает пальцы в спутанные волосы и целует в висок. И шепчет:

— Соскучился. Тони. Дотрахай. Ну?  
— Сти-и-и-в… — низко и облегченно тянет Тони и, словно его костюм, переключает режим.

Он снова резок и почти груб, но Стив чувствует, как все неуловимо меняется. Сейчас Тони близко, так близко. Он знает правильный угол, и скорость, и ритм, он знает, как Стива выламывает удовольствием, когда Тони касается его сосков, он ласкает грудь сквозь рубашку и подгоняет, наращивает, нагнетает в Стиве долгожданный, мучительный оргазм.

Стива сбивает в обрыв, и сладкие спазмы на члене Тони становятся еще слаще от ощущения горячей спермы внутри. Тони облегченно и хрипло стонет, прилипая пахом, и развратно сует себе в рот собственные пальцы, испачканные в сперме Стива. Он держит пальцы во рту и кончает долго-долго, не отрывая от Стива помутневших глаз.

Каждый раз, когда Стиву кажется, что еще развратнее Тони быть просто не может — этот гад доказывает обратное.

 

***  
— На моей заднице отпечаталась микросхема, — бурчит Стив, застегивая брюки.  
— О, твой зад и микросхемы, обе мои одержимости разом. Я уже завожусь, — сообщает Старк и поигрывает бровями. — Или тебе слишком бо-бо для второго раунда?

Он запрыгивает на высокий железный ящик и теперь постукивает пяткой по его боку, наблюдая, как Стив пытается привести себя в порядок. Несмотря на развязные слова, Стив слышит плохо скрытое беспокойство в его голосе. Стив подходит к Тони вплотную, становясь между его разведенных коленей, обнимает и запускает пальцы в его влажные от пота волосы:

— Нет, Тони. Мне не больно. А… тебе?

Тони в объятье одновременно фыркает и пожимает плечами. Из всех знакомых Стива только Старк умеет использовать на максимуме все данные ему возможности тела для выражения презрения и пренебрежения.

— Выебать Капитана Америку — отличный способ справиться с депрессией, знаешь ли! — выдает свою очередную пошлость Тони и нерешительно кладет пальцы на спину Стиву.

Он все еще божественно целуется. Стив ласкает его губы и чувствует, как промокает белье. Сперма Старка вытекает из него, и это стыдно, и очень грязно, и снова безбожно стоит. Он готов на любой формат второго раунда, какой только Тони захочет.

Но Тони, кажется, не хочет?

Стив вздрагивает от металлического звука — Тони громко бьет пяткой по ящику, выкручивается из объятья и спрыгивает на пол. Яростно ерошит на затылке волосы и отходит в дальнюю часть мастерской, барабанит пальцами по крыше серебристой Ауди. 

— Не та полка, — говорит он.

Вероятно, Стиву следует остаться на месте, но он все же делает к Тони несколько шагов.

— Что? О чем ты?  
— Зубило лежит не на той полке, — с непонятным раздражением непонятно говорит Тони.  
— Какое зубило? — Стив даже оглядывается, но в упорядоченном бардаке мастерской не может увидеть ничего, похожего на зубило.  
— Экзистенциальное, — отмахивается Тони, поворачивается и смотрит на Стива как на идиота. — Ты читал труды Карла Ясперса? Тридцатые, тебе должно быть близко. Может, знаком с работами Кьеркегора? А, впрочем, неважно. К чертям философию. Не та полка.

Тони возвращается и смотрит в глаза пылким жгучим взглядом. Сейчас Старк как никогда похож на сумасшедшего ученого. Стив даже подозревает, что тот пытается что-то объяснить ему телепатически.

— Секс — не таран, понимаешь? — говорит он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Не оружие. Секс — это здорово. Это классная штука. Она… чтобы хорошо. Для двоих. Нельзя пользоваться хорошей штукой… нашей хорошей штукой не по назначению. Нельзя такое ломать.

Так вот он о чем.

— Тони, послушай, все в порядке. Тебе нужно было выпустить пар. Мне было хорошо. Господи, мне всегда так хорошо с тобой, и всегда хочется еще. Не надо извиняться.

Старк моргает ошарашенно и удивленно сводит брови.

— Извиняться? Я не извиняюсь, Роджерс. Ты что, вообще меня не слушаешь?

И тут Стив понимает. При всей любви к удовольствиям и благам, которые может подарить реальная жизнь, Тони Старк, конечно, слегка не от мира сего. Но он очень, очень от своего мира, в его голове живут разом миллиарды вселенных, и в этих вселенных должен быть порядок. Каждое экзистенциальное зубило должно лежать на своей экзистенциальной полке. Иначе — крах. Иначе ничего не работает.

И мир, в котором между ними есть секс для удовольствия, очень близок Стиву.

— Проводишь меня в свою спальню? — спрашивает Стив. — Давай все вернем на нужные полки.

Старк долго смотрит в глаза, словно силится прочитать мысли Стива. Это было бы здорово. Так было бы гораздо легче.

— Да, Капитан, — кивает Тони. 

Его спальня оказывается на крыше. Это большая полукруглая комната со стеклами вместо стен. Старк оставляет Стива одного и уходит, коротко кинув через плечо:

— Ополоснусь в душе у бассейна. Я весь в железных стружках.  
— А…  
— А ты, если хочешь, можешь вымыться здесь.

Стив под уже привычным тропическим душем наскоро смывает с себя пыль после перелета и запах Старка. Хочется скрыться за одеждой, но он только обматывает бедра полотенцем и выходит в комнату. И когда успело стемнеть? В сумерках сквозь стекло виден океан.

У окна белеет телескоп, направленный в небо на миллиарды звезд. Стив поддается любопытству и смотрит в окуляр в усыпанную светящимися точками ночную синь, все отчетливее ощущая собственное ничтожество — перед космосом. Перед людьми. К чему сейчас его суперсила и ловкость, когда те, кого он призван защищать, считают его преступником, и совершенно не нуждаются в его защите.

В этом времени нет большого свирепого общего врага, против которого сплачиваются люди. Здесь полно страшных, могущественных, ужасных злодеев, но так часто их лица скрыты, и не понять сразу, что тут зло. Кто тут злой. Размыты границы. А, может, Стив просто наконец-то повзрослел, и так было всегда? Он ежится и тяготится несвоевременными мыслями, словно чужими, насланными Алой Ведьмой. Нынешний век разделяет людей, отбрасывает друг от друга.

Стив трет глаза и оборачивается к кровати Тони. В мягком свете двух ламп у изголовья постельное белье отливает бронзой.

Тони в черных трусах и белой майке заходит в спальню и застывает у дверей, оглядывая Стива с головы до ног.

— Все еще ебаное совершенство, — резюмирует он.

Его нецензурщина, как всегда, царапает слух. Впрочем, раньше… в постели... его грязный язык немыслимым образом нагнетал возбуждение.

— Что тебе интереснее? — невпопад спрашивает Стив. — Тропики или шахты по добыче редкого металла?  
— Так и знал, что ты торчал в Ваканде, — не отвечает на вопрос Тони и решительно приближается. — Красиво стоишь. Ты не думал сменить карьеру, Капитан? Говорят, вернулась мода на мускулы. В этой спальне перебывало множество фотомоделей разного пола, но я никогда не ощущал себя в центре рекламы нижнего белья. Впрочем, на тебе и белья-то нет, Кэп.

Стив закусывает изнутри щеку. Старк просто самонаводящийся какой-то, чует все больные точки, пробивает на раз. Только для демонстрации нижнего белья Капитан Америка теперь и годен.

Тони притирается всем телом, кладет ладони на бедра и незаметным движением пальцев освобождает Стива от полотенца. И шепчет жарко:

— Не напрягайся так, Роджерс. Я соврал. В другой спальне с модельками кувыркался.

Стив хмыкает, и сразу приходится зажать за зубами нервный смех. Старк, сволочь, парой фраз довел ситуацию до абсурда, сдвинул их на какой-то глупый уровень, где есть ревность, секс на одну ночь и погоня за постельными трофеями. Тони внимательно смотрит в лицо, кладет пальцы на губы Стива и обводит его рот, приглушая нервяк.

— Извини, Кэп. Скучаю по тому времени, — скалится он и начинает неторопливо оглаживать бока, бедра, прослеживает большими пальцами мышцы от паха и до пупка. Член неумолимо и послушно подается к нему, к его рукам.  
— Скучаешь по моделькам? — уточняет Стив.

Старк не отвечает, словно предоставляет Стиву самому решать, по чему он соскучился. Стив и решает.

Тони кажется очень легким, почти невесомым. Он не сопротивляется, когда Стив подхватывает его под задницу и несет к кровати, только сильно сжимает коленями бока и целует-вылизывает шею. Стив роняет его на спину и нависает сверху, ввинчивается ладонью под майку. Майка идет Тони необычайно, подчеркивает широкие плечи и сухие бицепсы. Со дня их последней встречи Старк похудел, стал более поджарым.

— Сними, — требует Стив и дергает ткань. Он почти уверен: сейчас ему прилетит в нос.

Тони привстает на локте и через спину стягивает майку. Стив толкает его обратно и выцеловывает все линии шрамов, дразнит языком темные соски, заслушиваясь тихими вздохами. Старк привычно горячий, и Стив греет об него руки, только теперь ощущая, как промерз насквозь, с самой Сибири, как забил нос запах каленого железа, крови и морга — так пахнет лед, мертвая вода. Стив вдыхает густой и чистый запах Тони, лакающими движениями слизывает его пот из ямки между ключиц, с шеи, с плеч.

Раньше Тони всегда торопился, даже в поцелуях. Напирал, стремился взять больше, заражал своей жадностью, так что в висках билось ответное «еще-еще-еще!». Теперь он будто дозирует ласку. Растягивает каждое движение, продлевает удовольствие, исследует рот Стива медленными, вкрадчивыми касаниями языка, дразняще лижет небо, гладит кромку зубов. Только все остается по-прежнему — жажда застит Стиву глаза.

Он почти не может терпеть, рот наполняется слюной, он боится моргнуть лишний раз и пропустить, как перекатываются мышцы под смуглой кожей Тони, как гладко светлеет его задница, как впиваются в предплечья Стива его ногти — раньше всегда ухоженные, несмотря на работу руками, а сейчас непривычно шершавые, обломанные.

Стив обхватывает его запястье и облизывает пальцы, елозит языком по неровной кромке ногтей. И заводит его руку себе за спину.

Тони стонет, на автомате сжимает его ягодицу, притирается пахом и только тогда понимает. И удивленно приподнимает бровь:

— Тебя, конечно, не ранить жесткой еблей, но ты уверен, что хочешь повторить? Мне сегодня не поиграть в ковбоя?  
— А? — переспрашивает Стив. Он слегка путается, пальцы Тони мнут задницу так требовательно и по-хозяйски, так подло обходят касаниями самый центр.  
— Моя очередь объезжать твой член! — с каким-то злобным весельем сообщает Старк, облизывая губы, и от одних этих похабных слов у Стива пальцы на ногах поджимаются и сердце наращивает темп.  
— Ох… Тони, я… Господи. Я решил, ты не хочешь.  
— Знаешь что, Роджерс, нам с тобой обоим пора прекратить решать за других, — очень серьезно говорит Старк, а потом приподнимается и пихает в плечо кулаком. — А ну-ка на бок, Капитан. Давай.

Он гибко перекручивается в постели и ложится так, что его торчащий член оказывается у самых губ Стива.

— Поменьше думай, Кэп. И поработай как следует языком.

И, словно ему мало грязных слов и бесстыжей просьбы, Тони сам насаживается ртом на член Стива, постанывая и вибрируя горлом.

Стив не контролирует себя. Вообще. Он дергает бедрами и въезжает в жаркий податливый рот, такой ждущий, такой тугой и влажный. Он чувствует головкой гладкое и сжимается весь, удерживаясь на самом краю. И сам берет член Тони в рот.

Это сумасшествие какое-то. Как сосать самому себе, боже, что за ересь в голове! Нет, конечно, нет. Поймать темп Тони совершенно не получается — слишком сильные и яркие впечатления от тяжести члена на языке, от солоновато-терпкого вкуса, от требовательных размашистых движений вглубь, в глотку, так что горло даже инстинктивным спазмом не может сжаться. Стив не умеет брать глубоко, просто не получается сконцентрироваться. Его раздирает на части ощущениями от щедрого, пылкого рта Тони и его твердого, подрагивающего члена между губ.

— Полижи… — стонет Тони вокруг члена. — Давай, ну! Используй язык не только для приказов.

Стив едва не срывается от одних этих слов. Он обхватывает кулаком горячий член Тони и вылизывает его, как тот учил, как мороженое. Пускает в рот, плотно сжимает губы и продолжает лизать по кромке, под самым венчиком и ниже, стараясь дотянуться кончиком языка до основания члена.

Тони внизу делает то же самое, только берет глубже и действует точнее, ритмичнее… Ч-черт.

Стив трахает свой рот членом Тони, сжимает пальцы на его заднице, направляет его в себя толчками и сам дергает бедрами, дурея от ритма, от того, как туго, от того, что они все делают одновременно.

— Э, нет уж, Кэп. Терпи. Я же терплю.

Тони оттягивает его яйца, вдавливает подушечку большого пальца между сжатыми мышцами входа и мошонкой.

Стив пытается ухватиться за простыню, скользит и рассыпается от ощущения, что он — все, падает в сухой оргазм, без семени. Но так и зависает на самом краю.

Тони снова переворачивается, и Стив подхватывает его под задницу, дергает на себя. И утыкается головкой между ягодиц, взламывает членом, никак не может затормозить. Нужно что-то сделать, подготовить, спросить, но собственная жажда мутит мозги, путает мысли, и остается только воющим сигналом к атаке: «Дай! Дай! Дай!»

Стиву настолько мало и так сильно хочется, что, раскрывая Тони большими пальцами, он так и оставляет их внутри, когда натягивает его на член.

Тони зажмуривается и, распяленный, беззвучно сквернословит. Стив мог бы подумать, что перегнул, откатил бы назад, чего бы это ни стоило, если бы не слышал:

— Еще. Еще. Еще, чтоб тебя, Роджерс, хочу еще!

Он готов, Стив скользит в сердцевину, и покрасневшие мышцы Тони настолько плотно обхватывает его снаружи и внутри, что такое просто не может пройти безболезненно.

— Ты добавляешь в смазку анестетик? — хрипит Стив. — Тони, меня же много.  
— Не льсти себе, Роджерс! — рычит Тони и раскачивается, танцует на члене.

Капля то ли воды, то ли пота разбивается о грудь Стива, стекая по упавшей на глаза Тони прядке. Стив поднимает руку и убирает назад непослушные темные волосы, вытирает ладонью лицо Тони. Страшно дернуться. Страшно не остановиться. Тони начинает двигаться сам.

Пожалуй, это и вправду похоже на родео.

Тони совершенно не выглядит так, словно трахают его. Он берет сам, много, жестко, и Стив ловит его внизу членом и бедрами, вталкивается глубже некуда, держит чужой, такой необходимый ритм.

Старк, как всегда, непристойный, бесстыдный, подчиняющий и заражающий своими желаниями, развращающий одним своим существованием. И так надо, так хочется справиться с ним, подчинить его желания себе. Удовлетворить его, заставить отпустить себя. Сделать так, чтобы он не бился за ласку, а просто брал-брал-брал все, что у Стива есть, все, что так хочется дать

Перемешаться, господи. Звуками, потом, спермой, перепутаться руками и ногами, обменяться слюной и снова спермой, выстроить вокруг стены из вибраниума, остаться там хоть на одну ночь, разрешить ему и себе — вместе.

Стив одним движением скручивает-снимает Тони с члена, разворачивает за плечо и направляет вперед, ставит на колени. И входит сзади, вталкивает его лицом в подушки, держит за бедра и натягивает на себя.

Тони сводит лопатки и подается назад, подмахивает, срывает стонами голос, и с кончика его члена на простыню тянется нить, Стив видит, как она блестит в свете настольной лампы. Сам Тони сейчас как золотом облитый, блестящий от пота, ловящий телом отблески света. Мышцы ходят под кожей, член бордовый и перенапряженный, но он не трогает себя.

Почему? Стив едва держится, оргазм набухает между мошонкой и анусом— там, где Тони передавил его недавно, поймал, затормозил.

Наверное, еще не время. Они не готовы. Тони не готов. Но Стив не может удержаться, никак. Слова вылетают изо рта, минуя мозг:

— Тони. Поласкай себя. Покажи мне.

Старк всегда учил не скрывать свои желания и не стесняться их. И Стив говорит:

— Хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь.

Тони запрокидывает голову и беззвучно задушенно стонет. И всхлипывает, снимая себя с члена и переворачиваясь на спину.

Он раскидывает ноги и приподнимает к Стиву бедра. Он зовет в себя всем телом, и у Стива ни за что не хватило бы воли отказаться.

Щиколотки Тони так удобно удерживать, разводя его ноги все шире и неотрывно глядя, как его кулак яростно ходит по члену. Тони дикий, необузданный и такой желанный, несмотря на то, что глубже в него уже не войти, — у Стива колет в области сердца. Его развозит от такого шального Тони похлеще, чем раньше от алкоголя, и когда терпежу не остается совсем, Стив командует:

— Сейчас. Я смотрю. Кончай, Тони.

Его выбрасывает за край, когда сжатая пружина где-то внутри Старка лопается со звоном. Стив и забыл, какой он громкий.

Стив кончает следом от сладких спазмов вокруг члена, от крика Тони, от того, как он заливает спермой свой кулак.

Когда Тони затихает и мягко сползает с члена, Стива нахлобучивает по новой.

Он целует щеки и губы Тони, шею, грудь, собирает языком капли спермы с его живота. Он подставляется макушкой и затылком под ищущие пальцы Тони, гладит его по бокам, по бедрам. Целует мочки ушей, сильные плечи, кончики пальцев.

Тони смотрит мягко, тихонько успокаивающе шикает, гладит по волосам, привлекает к себе.

Все тело звенит в откатном удовольствии, и в голове удивительно и благостно пусто.

Тони натягивает на них одеяло, привычно забрасывает ногу на бедро Стива и очерчивает пальцами его брови, нос, губы. А после смотрит так серьезно, что Стиву хочется вцепиться в него и попросить ничего не говорить. Хотя бы недолго.

Но кто и когда мог заставить Тони Старка заткнуться?

Он приподнимается на локте, кладет ладонь Стиву на солнечное сплетение и говорит:

— Мы все готовы пойти на жертвы, чтобы гарантировать — ничего ужасного не произойдет. Отказаться от того, что нам дорого. И это правильно, Стив. Ты прав. Мы все обязаны делать, что должно. Но только… я подумал… Если отказаться от всего, что есть хорошего в жизни… в конечном счете не останется ничего, что стоит оберегать.

Стиву почти больно смотреть Тони в лицо, и он оборачивается к окну, пялится на холодные чужие звезды.

— Капитан, — говорит Тони, и в его голосе слышится улыбка, — осторожно. Ты сломаешь мне пальцы.

Только сейчас Стив понимает, что добела стискивает ладонь Тони.

Он отпускает его руку и говорит первое, что приходит в голову:

— Я могу остаться у тебя?  
— Конечно, — легко соглашается Тони и откатывается, спускает ноги с кровати, нашаривает на полу майку. — У меня полно свободных спален. Десять. Или пятнадцать. Надо будет пересчитать на досуге. Выбирай любую.

Ладно. Это — ничего. Это — начало.

Тони пружинисто поднимается с кровати и говорит уже от входа:

— Стив, мне надо поработать. Почти понял, как отец смог отполировать вибраниум. Надеюсь, ты не подыхаешь с голоду? Встретимся через пару часов за ужином.

Старк исчезает в глубине своего волшебного умного дома, и Стиву не хватает воздуха. Приходится выйти на балкон.

Он вдыхает ветер с океана, слизывает соль с губ. Зубило там или не зубило, но Тони, похоже, пробил стену. Вытянул занозу размером со Статую Свободы.

У них впереди долгий изнурительный путь. Длинная-предлинная дорога. И Стив готов к марш-броску.


End file.
